1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary sun visor for a recreational vehicle (e.g. a motor home) which is detachably coupled to the factory installed sun visor. The auxiliary sun visor is rotatable relative to the factory installed sun visor to a deployed position along the side window of the motor home to block the transmission of sunshine and glare therethrough.
2. Background Art
Drivers of recreational vehicles and passenger vehicles share a common problem when driving in conditions of bright sunlight and/or where the sun is low on the horizon. That is to say, both the driver and his passenger may be temporarily blinded as a consequence of sunlight and glare which passes through the front and side windows of the vehicle. The typical passenger vehicle is provided with a sun visor that can be rotated between the front and side windows to provide a comfortable driving condition depending upon the location of the sun in the sky and the direction in which the passenger vehicle is traveling relative to the sun.
However, in the case of large recreational vehicles, such as a motor home, the factory installed sun visors are not adapted to be rotated from the front to the side window. Because of their relatively large size and weight, the conventional sun visor that is associated with a motor home is held in place by means of an existing support arm structure that permits the factory installed sun visor to be rotated between a downward, sun blocking position behind the front window and an upward, stowed away position above the front window. Consequently, the driver and passenger within a motor home have no simple and reliable means to shade their eyes in the event that sunlight enters the vehicle through a side window. Such a situation can negatively impact the comfort of the occupants and present a dangerous driving condition as well.
Accordingly, what is needed is an easy to use, simply to install means that is detachably coupled inside the driver and passenger compartments of a recreational vehicle to be selectively deployed by the occupants to prevent unwanted sunlight and glare from entering the recreational vehicle from the side windows thereof.